Public Health Foundation Enterprises, Inc. for California Emerging Infections Program PAR-16-099 Project Summary The National Antimicrobial Resistance Monitoring System (NARMS) is a national surveillance system that monitors the susceptibility of enteric bacteria to medically relevant antimicrobials in order to help assess the impact of veterinary antimicrobial use on human health. The NARMS Retail Food Surveillance Program, a collaborative project between the Food and Drug Administration Center for Veterinary Medicine (FDA/CMV), the CDC, and state and local health departments, supports this mission by improving detection of and surveillance for antimicrobial resistance among enteric bacteria in raw retail meat commodities. To achieve this goal, we propose to purchase 80 retail food samples per month (including 40 bone-in chicken, 20 ground turkey, 10 ground beef, and 10 pork chops) from randomly sampled retail markets in Alameda, Contra Costa, and San Francisco counties. Raw meat will be delivered to the Contra Costa Public Health Laboratory (CCPHL) where microbiologists will attempt to isolate Salmonella from all meat samples and Campylobacter from poultry samples only. All isolates will be forwarded to FDA/CMV for antibiotic resistance testing. For each product purchased, we will record the store name and location, brand name, sell-by date, purchase date, packaging type, and the country of origin, when available. In addition to monitoring the prevalence of bacteria and trends in antimicrobial resistance in raw meat, these data are vital to foodborne outbreak investigations and help to inform parameters for antimicrobial use in veterinary medicine. These data will be shared with relevant partners and can be used by public health professionals to promote interventions to reduce resistance among foodborne bacteria.